The Connections between the Worlds
by mystinalchemist
Summary: When some of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone start moving away from Amity Park, two characters, namely Raven and Starfire from the Teen Titans, come to investigate what is going on with the Portal, although they run into some people they won't soon forget!
1. The Job

** MA_: Hi everybody:) This is the first story that I'm writing(cheers and boos in the background)and its just a nice simple, TOTALLY AWESOME, TT, DP, crossover, anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Job_**

* * *

"OH, NO HE DIDN'T!!! BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the cry heard all over the water front properties and all over the water of Jump City on one seemingly normal morning.

To understand all of this we must go back to about an hour and a half ago where a small impish green creature named Beast Boy had his final plan of ultimate prankness drawn out on a sheet of construction paper in crayon. After spending almost an incredible 5.475 minutes on the plan Beast Boy thought that he would finally pull off a prank and not get blamed for it.

His plan consisted of a whole four steps. First he would have to do something nobody else in Titan Tower would do, ENTER RAVEN'S ROOM. Second he would get all of the bright paint colors of pink and sunshine yellow he could and sneak them in there with him. Thirdly he would quickly paint the entire room in these colors in contrast to the normal dark and gloomy colors that creeped him out so much the last time he was in there. He would have to do all this in the short time while Raven was out with Starfire at the mall. Finally the true masterpiece behind the plan so he didn't blamed, write "Cyborg was here" on the wall right where Raven would see it.

Now as amazing as this plan may seem it did turn out that Beast Boy would get blamed considering the quarter of a city loud yell that Raven gave off at 11:30 that morning. See the flaw that Beast Boy had in his plan was that Cyborg decided to go with Raven and Starfire to the mall to get new parts for his broken left pinkie finger from fighting the Hive Five.

Soooooo... At 11:31 Raven shot, flying, out of her hallway and into the living room where Beast Boy was sweating ridiculously and trying to watch T. V. through all of his shaking.

"Well...?" said Raven.

Finally just from that one word, Beast Boy cracked. "Cyborg did it!" he yelled.

"Did what" asked Raven nonchalantly even though 2 minutes earlier she let off an ear shattering yell.

"He painted your room all those colors and then he wro...," said Beast Boy and then he realized what he said and weakly smiled and tried to smooth it over by saying "Maybe Robin did it and tried to cover it up, ha, ha, ha?"

"Riiight, and then Robin wrote 'Cyborg was here' on my wall now did he?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy snapped "All right, I did it, WHAT do you want from me?"

Raven frowned and surrounded herself in her dark aura and said "Upstairs, my room, paint scraper, NOW!"

Beast Boy screamed shrilly and ran out of the living room to find a paint scraper to possibly share his last minutes of life with. After which Raven picked up her book off the couch, sat down, sighed, resigned herself to the fact that her room will probably never be the same again and that Beast Boy will probably end up getting sucking into her mind again, then started to read about the paranormal activities of the United States in the past thirty years when Robin and Starfire came into the living room and Robin said "Raven, we've got another job for you to do."

Raven sighed again, set down her book after only getting through three sentences, and thought "Now I wonder what this could be."

Robin looked at Raven, guessed she was in a bad mood and then said cautiously "We've got an undercover assignment for you and Starfire."

Raven raised her eyebrows; it had been a long time since she had gotten an undercover job. "So what's it all about Robin?"

Robin's nerves about Raven's mood went away when he saw that she was intrigued. "Oh, not really anything but as you know there has been a ton of paranormal activity in the vicinity lately and you, being an expert, should do just fine on this. We're sending Starfire along with you just in case you run into trouble."

Starfire smiled, glad that she could help and without another thought started flying away, yelled "I'm just going to start the packing now!", flew to get her new clothes from the mall, and amazingly, WITHOUT DISTRACTION, started to pack.

"I really hope that this isn't going to be a problem." said Robin.

"No." replied Raven "It's just that I am a little worried about the activities going on lately. In this book it says that only earlier this year a successful portal was made connecting the region known to the creators as the Ghost Zone and our world. Is that where you're sending us, to the portal's home to check it out?"

"Well, yes." said Robin, surprised yet not surprised as you know it is Raven after all. "The portal is one of the most likely places where all of this activity is coming from so I though that you might want to check it out. And just so you know the portal's place of origin is where it is now in a city known as Amity Park."

"Amity Park" thought Raven. The name struck a bell but she could not remember where she had heard the name before, maybe it was in another one of her books.

"I really hope this is OK with you, its kind of short notice, as for the fact that you and Starfire have to leave tomorrow morning." commented Robin as he left the living room to go take a shower after sparing with Cyborg earlier.

"Paranormal activity, Amity Park, tomorrow, Beast Boy in my room." thought Raven.

"Oh...I think I'm going to be sick," said Raven to herself, as she sat down picking up her book and sighed, yet again.


	2. Do you even KNOW what amity means?

**MA: _Hi again, I did this chapter really quickly considering the amount of snow we got today(on our very first snow day I might add), so I just took the day and wrote this and the first chapter to another story HINT, HINT. Anyhow, this one's a little longer than the first so I hope you like it. See ya at the end._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan's or Danny Phantom, but how neat would that be!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: Do you even KNOW_** **_what amity means?_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So let's see here," said robin to Cyborg "Three suitcases for Starfire and one suitcase for Raven, I wonder who likes her clothes more."

"I know dude," replied Cyborg "Your girlfriend totally took like every suitcase in the house...OW!" yelled Cyborg as Robin hit him on the head with one of his birderangs.

"What are you doing over there?" called Raven as she as Starfire started to walk out of the tower.

"Nothing." Robin called back while Cyborg was scowling as rubbing his head. "Just talking about your trip."

"Right and I'm not a half demon" mutter Raven under her breath. "Just get over here and brief us a little more on what we are going to do."

"All right," said Robin as he and Cyborg started walking toward the girls "Wait where's Beast Boy, he should be here to see you girls off."

Robin started to take out his communicator to call Beast Boy but Raven said "I wouldn't bother Robin, he's either goofing off, forgetting that I just might kill him, or paint scraping my room"

"Paint scraping your room?" asked Cyborg to Raven.

"Don't even ask, but Robin what about those instructions?" commented Raven to both boys.

"Yes, please Robin I would very much like to here about what we are going to do in a new place without the rest of you" said Starfire, almost wistfully.

"Just hold on, let me get it out, here we go." said Robin as he handed a manila folder over to Starfire. "Not really much explaining to do, so I just wrote it down and deciding to let you girls read it." As Robin said this Raven thought right at the end he started to look a little sheepish.

"Just want to get rid of us don't you Robin?" asked Raven, not seriously, but enough to make Robin's sweat drop a little.

"No! Of course not" exclaimed Robin. "There are just a few things in there that may come as a surprise."

Raven's expression darkened a little as she saw what was coming next. "I wondered how this was an undercover assignment, you're putting us in a school aren't you Robin"

Robin was taken aback for a few seconds and than regained his composer, although not as quickly as he might have. "Well, yes, I was hoping to do that, you see the Fentons, the creators of the portal, have two children and I was hoping that if you got close to them then the change of a fight breaking out between you guys and two expert ghost hunters. It might take a little longer, but it also gives you two the chance of getting out of the house for a little while."

Raven or Starfire hadn't thought of that. "Well then, I guess I can go with that." said Raven.

"Me also please." perked up Starfire as she thought of the opportunities of this trip and all of the fun with Raven she could have.

"Well, that's settled then," said Robin. "I guess you two can go now, considering you should rest up when you get there, you both start school tomorrow."

The doors to the tower started to open and Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven all waved goodbye to one another while Starfire and Raven started to fly away. The only thing different about this goodbye though is that Raven thought, "Robin one of these days..."

* * *

"Hey Starfire," asked Raven as they flew toward Amity Park. "Want to try something here?"

"What is it friend Raven?" asked Starfire back to her half-demon friend.

"We're only half way there and its already been an hour, and I don't think strapping the suitcases to you foot on a string so we could carry them while flying was the best idea we've ever come up with."

"Yes, I agree," said Starfire, the annoyance clear in her voice. "The carriers have been digging into my ankle ever since we started off."

"All right, land" Raven said as she started to descend herself from two hundred feet in the air down to the ground.

"You up for a little teleportation Star?" asked Raven a little nonchalantly.

"Why yes, of course, friend Raven." exclaimed Starfire in surprise, wondering why she didn't think of it before.

"All right then, we'll go near our new apartment that Robin got set up for us, just in an alley so nobody sees us coming, that OK with you."

"As long as I don't have to have the luggage carriers on my foot anymore." said Starfire in response.

"OK...," said Raven. She got very silent and looked like she was concentrating on something or looking at something very far away with her eyes closed and then she held both hands out in front of her and started to say, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A black swirl of Raven's dark aura surrounded Raven and Starfire in a bubble which then quickly sunk into the ground, much to the surprise of a passing farmer who was working on the field where Raven and Starfire landed.

* * *

"Ohhh... So much better." Starfire commented once she laid down on the couch that Robin had so kindly furnished the living room with.

"I have to admit it is pretty nice." said Raven actually surprised with the conditions of their new home for the next couple weeks or so.

The apartment was a little big for Raven's taste in apartments, but cozy. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a full kitchen, a den, a living room, and even a walk in closet for each bedroom.

"When Robin had the apartment rented he didn't take a chance on our comfort." Raven thought.

The kitchen was totally shiny with a new stove, microwave, and fridge. The bathroom had a new full-size shower, with a new sink. The bedrooms were already new before Robin called in, with the paint just redone, new windows put in and, space to spare. The same went with the living room but this came with one extra perk, a gigantic almost full wall sized TV, apparently Robin didn't think the girls could live without it. Overall Raven just had to admit she really did like the place, Starfire's opinion was expressed when she went around looking into everything and exclaiming how she loved the place with all of its new accessories.

Around 9:00 when both girls had everything unpacked and they were watching TV and getting used to the new channels Raven said "Starfire, I'm going to bed we need to get up early tomorrow and see the local schools principle for instructions about how to act like we need to while in school."

Starfire turned to Raven, her green Tamaranian eyes already drooping a little from exhaustion. "I too, believe that I need to go to sleep, friend Raven."

Starfire clicked off the TV, said goodnight and went to her own room. Raven on the other hand stayed up for a little while and read her book. At 9:30 she turned off her light, turned over in her bed, thought about what a long day it was going to be tomorrow, sighed yet again, and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Hey again, told ya I'd see you here. Anyway the other story along with another chapter for this should come out soon, maybe next Sunday, I don't know. NEVER trust me to be organized. Thanks to the reviewers for chapter one for reading my first ever story and at least commenting on it:)_**


End file.
